ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jrooksjr
accumulated builder scores hello, I'd like to add accumulated master builder scores (like on the palace page) to some of the pages that don't have them. however, I played around with doing this on the town hall using the MBscore enclosed in brackets and then put in the total resources used this far. I'm finding that the number it comes up with is not always the same as if I had just been adding the calculated builder's scores together. specifically, I noticed a problem on the town hall page. I will go ahead and do the first five so you can see what I mean. Do you have a recommendation about how to proceed?Istril 02:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) City countdown One guestion! How i do city cowntdown? Fotaras Talk 04:44, July 7, 2010 New Ikariam Wiki ITALIA Here is the link! http://it.ikariamitalia.wikia.com/ I've imported all the templates and pages (which I will traduce into Italian), but images are missing... Should I upload them singularly? Also I need to know how to create subcategories in the TOC on the left column, such as the lists of guides etc. Thanks for your help! Minerva Titani 18:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) as regards the link in Wikikariam Home Page it should be: it: (Italian /'Italiano') -- Minerva Titani 18:05, July 8, 2010 Italian Ikariam Wiki - again Sorry for bothering you again. I've just received a message from Italian Community Manager saying that all the Gameforge Games' wikis have been officially approved by Gameforge itself. Is that true? Did you have an official approval from GF to create Wikikariam? Being things so, I can't create any GF Games Wiki (being it for Ikariam or Europe1400) without permission...Please solve my doubt...Thank you very much. Minerva Titani 09:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Templates and Categories I've still problems with templates imported from wikikariam. I don't know why the background colours don't show up in any part of the articles (main body, infobox etc). There also other problems, for example the position of the infobox for buildings which results too close to the main article. Could you explain me how to solve them? Also I don't know if I have imported all the categories. As regards images, I'm still uploading them from this wiki. Could you check if I put the right license for the building images that I imported? Just to know if I'm doing right. Thank you again for your help! Minerva Titani 19:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Signature How did you make your sign to appear? I've made this Signature but I don't know how to make it work when I click the Signature button... (as you see my default sign doesn't work!) Thanks! Minerva Titani 11:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Templates I agree to merge the two articles, and I'm going to proceed with the merge, unless you want to do the task. Ifaigios 23:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Finally I decided to put the different sections of the article (eg. General wiki templates) to the related category (Category:General wiki templates) so that the content on each category page refers to the templates/subcategories directly below it. Ifaigios 00:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Problems with the link to this wiki Hi! In my wiki Ikariam Italia there's a problem in displaying the link (and the flag) to the English WikIkiariam and this is the text that appears in all the pages linked: "We are sorry, but there is no country / language code of '''en ' listed in the template, at the present time! This is an English language wiki so remember you can not those codes either! "'' Do you know how to solve it? Thank you --Minerva Titani 09:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It seems you did a great work on and the Server pages. Well done! The TT and CT subpages on the unit and ship pages, respectively, are a good idea too. PS. I now realized that the "Add a new image" above Monaco-toolbox doesn't appear on some pages (like when the edit windo is open). I apologize for removing the link from the toolbox a few days ago. Ifaigios 13:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) TT / CT pages It seems to me that the new Barracks/Training Times page looks awful now, with all of these tables and sub-headings. If we are gonna have this page (as well as Shipyard/Construction Times) like that, I am against of creating and maintaining the TT and CT subpages. These 2 pages are meant to summarize information, not to making things more difficult for people who look for this information. Ifaigios 00:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : Nice idea! I also added an arrow to the unit-specific column in order to better attract the reader's attention. (if you don't like it please tell me) Ifaigios 23:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : But if you put 3 "=" signs it will place the table under the "Upgrades" heading on each of the unit pages. The Traning Times have nothing to do with unit upgrades (ie. they don't require a Workshop, and it itsn't the unit upgraded, but the Barracks) Ifaigios 23:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :: I now changed Shipyard/Construction Times in order to colour the ship-specific column heading with a more brownish style in the individual ship pages, and removed the arrow. Take a look at the table on the ship pages, and if you like the new style more, please tell me so that I change Barracks/Training Times too. Ifaigios 16:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- I know that it's too much work to add to every data cell in both Barracks/Training Times and Shipyard/Construction Times, and that's why I commented the following on Phasma ExMachina's talk page: So if she's willing to do all of the hard work then OK. Otherwise I don't feel like copy-pasting parser functions all over the page (since the job can't be done with a "Find and Replace" tool). Ifaigios 00:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) hidden pages I was wondering if there was a way to make a page that isn't viewable to the public (preferably only to myself, but viewable only to sysops or something might be ok) while I work on a page? Tank Master 05:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Saw mill hard cap see changelog for 0.3.5.1. It is stated there. And I have added it to the luxury resource to. Tank Master 18:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Achievements, do we want them ? NO. I don't want to be fixing useless edit :P And with a new version on its way, I am going to by busy again. saw mill revert I reverted the sawmill to my last edit because {Hardcap} specifically refers to buildings, not other things. It didn't seem appropriate to me to be referring to a building when it is not, also, sence it was only 2 pages (mill and luxury) I didn't see the point in taking effort to either modify hardcap or make a new function. If you fell this is in error, then I will go with your choice. Tank Master 06:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Achievements Yes, I think achievements are a great way to attract more contributors to the wiki, so I think we should really enable them (at least to try them -- if we don't like them in the end we can disable them as easily as we enabled them). Ifaigios 19:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Vary well. It should be an interesting thing to test out. Hopefully it wont be abused to badly. :) Tank Master 20:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Achievements are now live yes, i can get to the page. I still don't know yet how to you it (mostly awarding others the special badges). The changing of the name and image seems simple enough though. Tank Master 17:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC if you can, please find me in the #ikariam.org room of ogame (irc.ogamenet.net) Id like to contact you but not in a manor that leaves a public record. Thx Tank Master 21:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Great job very informative site here. well maintained, and well set up. congratulations! i hope my contributions are not more work than they are worth. keep up the great job, and i'll try to help where i can. 12:27, August 9, 2010 Dump page What is this page for, and why it is sysop protected? I don't see any content on the page nor I know any Ikariam feature called like that. : PS. Congratulations for your work on the server pages, now every page looks just fine and completed! Ifaigios 19:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Signature (again) Hi! I would like to thank you again for your help to my wiki - now I have a constant collaborator too! -. I have to bother you again with my signature. I've followed the steps you explained me and created 2 pages: Utente:Minerva_Titani/Firma1 e Utente:Minerva_Titani/FirmaX. But I can't find the option Custom Signature in the Preferences menu where I should copy the template for my new signature. Can you tell me how to solve the problem? Thank you! Minerva Titani 17:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It seems I was really lucky to get the 1,000th edit badge today! PS. I suggest also moving Flags to Flag in order to have all the main articles uniform, in singular, (like Building, Unit, Ship, Server, etc...) Ifaigios 20:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : OK, but I think that we can also use on the Flag page to make more clear the use of each page, like this: which will produce: Re:Category:Pages containing omitted template arguments Don't thank me; thank Wikipedia - I was wondering why this non-existent category automatically showed up on Template:Servers - so I searched for a similarly-named category in Wikipedia and found this information - so I posted it on our page too in case anyone needed the info. Ifaigios 00:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : Ooops, I now see that I completely forgot about the doc= parameter - thanks for fixing this for me. Ifaigios 00:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 0.4.0 Ive added Patch 0.4.0 and will leave it to you or other admins to mod the front page as appropriate. I will also begin adding some info on dump once it is available on the live test server. (I have the info, I just can't add it until then) 11:45, 16 August 2010 Changes on categories in order to make the category tree clearer As resource sources (such as Saw mill etc...) are not exactly buildings (they are not mentioned this way in-game), but resource sources, I have now "moved" Category:Island buildings to Category:Sources, which I made to be a sub-category of Category:Resources, and deleted Category:Island buildings. I changed Category:Resources and Category:Miracles so that they are no more sub-categories of Category:Buildings, but main content categories (under [[:Category:Content). Also, I deleted Category:Player built buildings and edited Template:Building so that all building pages categorize under Category:Buildings, the way they are named in-game (they still show up on the non-existent Category:Player built buildings because the server's cache hasn't been updated yet). Hope you agree with my changes ;) Ifaigios 21:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ambrosia and Ikariam Plus Thanks, I have updated the page now. Tank Master 23:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Image vs File well yeah, might as well get them, right? :D Tank Master 01:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Signature yeah yeah, i know :P but its more edits! (yeah, that's it...) Tank Master 01:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Seems to only count once per page you add images to also, and not for every image added to a page. A single page with 20 images only gets counted once for some reason. Tank Master 01:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I swapped about 50 image -> file on that page you noticed me spamming and got rewarded for one image update... Tank Master 01:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Level 48 Town Halls Hello,Can you explain (if you know) how to build on 48 levels Town Hall....I am counting on all possible ways, as this is written in wikia-ikariam, but does not create any storage from 10 to 40 level....I ask this because I saw on the test server that many have Town Hall at 48 level and still have more than 20,000,000 points on how it all possible? I hope that we'll answer the question :) 16:12, 18 August 2010 Dump vs. Depot On the test server's Ikipedia it is still called a Dump, so please don't move any pages until we are sure about how it will be called. Proof Ifaigios 14:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, it was like that from the beginning. But since we can not be based on descriptions, I think it's fine calling the building Dump and the research Depot -- unless Gameforge decides to change the names before the patch is applied to game servers. Ifaigios 14:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::There are some board/game admins trying to change the name to something more "pretty" but the game developers haven't yet done anything. If they do, I will know about it. For now, the name Dump stays. Tank Master 07:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Master Builders Score on buildings I seems more informative with the accumulative score there, however you are correct in that one value off will make all the rest off (as i just did on Dump) I don't mind taking the time to correct those, however. Tank Master 22:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Accumulated score value I think that the Accumulated score value on is really useful for anyone who just wants to learn how many points they will gain for expanding a building to a specific level, without having to add every value on the whole column. Also, it can give how many materials are needed to expand a building to a specific level (if you multiply the Accumulated score value be 100). I don't think that a small mistake of some wrong extra materials is worth to erasing the whole template, so taking into account all the uses the accumulated value may have, I think we should keep it on the template (since we can't make it to add the entire column automatically). Ifaigios 22:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Double storage When should I go about changing the notes about max storage do to warehouse(now storage) limits? and do we want to denote the difference between 0.4.0.1 and 0.3.5.1? Tank Master 07:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Images to be updated Hi. I noticed that the two doctor images are old: now in game they are different (the doctor holds the so called "Rod of Asclepius" instead of the bottle of medicine). I don't want to change them by myself because I don't know if you need them resized in a particular way. I just suggest that they need an update soon. p.s. Thank you for your help with the table in my wiki. Now it's ok. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 00:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) from ikariam israel wiki We set up a forum ןלשרןשצ quiz on the theme of the game. I was wondering if you know how to close the site for a while and have it open (the wikia) Thanks, Itamar Please respond to my talk page. The fighter2 Category:Client images vs. Category:WikIkariam images I think we should keep both image categories - Category:Client images is for all in-game images except for Unit images, Building images, Resource images etc... (because we have individual categories for them), whilst Category:WikIkariam images is for any images that are not available in-game, but still used in the wiki. Ifaigios 10:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, maybe it's more suitable to make Category:WikIkariam images deprecated, as there is no need to mantion that they are in WikIkariam (we already know it, every image on the wiki is a WikIkariam image) and "move" all the images contained there to Category:Images. Also, we should make Category:Unit images, Category:Ship images, Category:Building images and Category:Miracle images to be sub-categories of Category:Client images. Ifaigios 12:51, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Wiki colors Yes, the wiki skin looks messed up for me too. I have now set the skin to Beach again but you are making edits to MediaWiki:Common.css and the skin still looks different from the original we had. Ifaigios 12:51, August 24, 2010 (UTC) vacation im going camping for a week. Ill bb Sept 3rd Tank Master 13:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Patch 0.4.0.1 ? I copy from the Patch 0.4.0.1 Talk Page: Hi! Why do you call this patch 0.4.0.1 instead of 0.4.0 ? In Italy it's called version 0.4.0. Moreover, it was realesed in the test server on 18th August (and in Italy today, 26th August), so I think you should change the release date... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Patch 0.4.0 released I've just noticed that Patch 0.4.0 has been released to the us.ikariam.com servers. On us.ikariam.com the name of the new building is Dump and the research is Waste Dump, so I made these pages to be articles. On en.ikariam.com the name of the building is Dump too but the research is Depot, so I made Depot to be a redirect to Waste Dump. Ifaigios 21:20, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Dump costs Are you sure for the level 7, 8 and 9 for the dump's sulfur... ? Level 8 demands more sulfur than level 9 ??? I see a mistake in thoses levels , and i rectified it. I found inversions base costs about levels 8 and 9. See the "MBscore'" in the edit page , you will see it. I need complety exact pages , 'cause i make somme calculs for the dump Sorry for my poor english , i'm french !! :) : On Talk:Dump I have posted 2 screenshots from the in-game Ikipedia showing the exact raw numbers for the building's requirements. Ifaigios 22:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Leupold pretty cool stuff here thank you!!!!!!! Re:Beta skin No, not yet. I've signed their NDA form and the next screen said that I've been accepted, but I haven't yet received information how to access the beta. Ifaigios 17:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Brazilian Wiki Hello, i'd like to take care of brazilian wiki ( http://pt-br.ikariam.wikia.com ), if i am admin i could change the skin and translate the contents.... Re:Greece World My According to the announcement, the Greek community will be opening Server 12 (My) on August 31. PS. I purged the Main Page to see the bloglist you have added and now I can't see anything - I mean, the entire page looks empty. Do you have the same problem or it is just me? Ifaigios 17:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : It seems to be a problem of the tag - when I close my browser and open it again the Main Page is fine, but if I purge it, preview it or make a null edit, the content disappears. If I remove the things it previews normally again. Ifaigios 18:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) File:Doctor-old-1.png Actually this image is very old - I now realise that it was present on Patch 0.3.2 / 0.3.2.2 and former but was changed as of Patch 0.3.3. Now we are on Patch 0.4.0 so I don't think we should keep such outdated images and information. Ifaigios 16:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Do we need such a section on the Doctor page? We don't usually keep old versions of pages and images on the wiki (we used to do it, for example in the past we used to keep both Patch 0.3.0/Town hall and Patch 0.2.8/Town hall pages) but now we have decided to keep only the up-to-date info on the wiki (the same applies for images of course) Ifaigios 16:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :: True, but still the old image looks a little "odd" to me - it is smaller than the other .png images and bigger than the other ' small.gif' - I used to have the original (old) big image as an old revision of File:Doctor.png, and they had the same size (190x190), but you deleted it and now I can't find the original big image anywhere, so I think we should delete it rather than keep this outdated non-uniform (with the rest of unit images) image. Ifaigios 17:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Grid maps and Islands The island pages have helped me a lot of times, in cases where I knew only the name of an island and wanted to now its coordinates. However some of them need updates to their style and content so that the tables use the "darktable zebra" class, resource templates instead of resource images (ie. instead of Image:Wine small.gif) and the new wonder names. The red links to individual island pages (eg. Puizeos, Yakeios, etc.) also need to be removed and replaced with plain text. The Grid maps also seem useful, and don't harm the wiki, but updates too (for example red links should be removed). Unfortunately I don't know how to make these changes in automated way (I don't know how to operate a bot). I'm sure that if User:Scaremonger was here he could help us a lot. Ifaigios 12:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) help in one hand, wish in the other as i said earlier, i hope my contributions are more helpful rather than more work. if you have any suggestions for me, i'd be very happy to listen. Flyinj3x 03:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Accumulated build time you return my upgrade about de accumulated time for do the builder :P I'm now accessing Wikia Beta I've now received information on how to access the new look of Wikia and just enabled it. (Proof). Ifaigios 23:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : Take a look at this too: Ifaigios 13:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) AutoWikiBrowser True, I requested use of it so that I can experiment and see if it could help us with the islands and other pages. Ifaigios 13:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) scripting should i continue to edit the us.ikariam scripting list? i think the current 'scripting' page is just right, and if the old scripting page is headed for the bin, i think i'd be wasting time. i am more than happy to complete my work if it may be of use later. Re: Scripting depending on the outcome of Hurricane Earl tonight, i'll finish formatting the us.Ikariam scripts in the morning. the list and contents are complete, as of three days ago according to the US site, it just needs to match the new format. thanks for the go ahead! Flyinj3x 02:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC)